Dmitri Johannes Petrov
"Hello Henry, welcome to The Wall. Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here, and now we have the infamous Henry Stickmin." '' - Dmitri introduces Henry to The Wall '''Dmitri Johannes Petrov' (Russian: Дмитрий Иван is Иванович Петров) is the warden of the prison complex The Wall. He is the main antagonist in Fleeing the Complex. Biography Dmitri rules the Wall with iron discipline and is very proud of the fact that under his leadership, no inmate escape or serious incident has occurred in the past 50 years. He is a skilled and strong fighter, as seen during his confrontations with Henry. Role in Fleeing the Complex In the teaser trailer for Fleeing the Complex, he talks with a colleague, possibly Gregory, showing interest in Henry because of Henry's past crimes and a teddy bear. Together they decide to capture Henry. At the start of the game, he confronts the captured Henry, threatening him with a very long sentence at the Wall. When Henry attempts to escape, he has a run-in with Dmitri on several occasions. Presumed Dead Dmitri hears about Henry’s escape attempt and raises the alarm. He threatens his men not to force him to take matters into his own hands. When the truck in which Henry tries to escape falls over at the edge of a cliff, Dmitri confronts Henry there. He admits that he’s impressed by Henry’s escape attempt and orders him to surrender. When Henry fails to respond in time, Dmitri kicks the truck over the edge of the cliff and leaves Henry for dead. However, Henry did not actually fall to his death. He survived inside a hole that was in the cliff. Dmitri presumes Henry has died and returns to The Wall while Henry leaves the country. Convict Allies After Henry and Ellie start a massive prison break, a very angry Dmitri confronts the two in the yard, just when they are about to flee on a motorcycle. He tackles Henry to the floor and tries to hit him, but Ellie manages to get away and knocks Dmitri down with a stop sign. Afterward both she and Henry make it out of the Wall. It is unknown if Dmitri survived the hit or not. Quotes *"Attention! We have an escaped convict. He was last seen heading towards the surface. Don't make me do this myself!" *"I have to say, Henry, I am impressed, really I am. You're the first person to escape The Wall, but this is the end for you. You've got two options here Henry: You stay in there, or you return to us back to the complex. What's it going to be Henry? Well that's just too bad..." - Dmitri talks to Henry moments before pushing the truck off the cliff. *"All right everyone back to work, I will not forget about this... This is coming out of your paycheck...all of you." *"Hello Henry, welcome to The Wall. Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here, and now we have the infamous Henry Stickmin. You're going to be here for a long time. Gregory! Take him." - Monologue on the game start. *"You've made the right choice." - After Henry surrenders out of the truck and not long after gets put in maximum security cell. *"Well, if it isn't Henry. There has not been an incident here in 50 years and the day you show up, this happens! You are going to regret every. . . Huh?" - After Henry chooses the cool motorcycle and attacks him before being knocked out by Ellie with a STOP sign. *Grrrrrr... - After receiving news that Henry has escaped. Trivia *On the wall of his office, Dmitri has a certificate for achieving a diploma at school at the fictional University of Troika. Troika is a Russian folk dance that is referenced multiple times in the game with some songs. *The above mentioned diploma is also the only way his name is ever revealed. None of the characters call him by name during the game. *He also apparently has a certificate for simply being a good warden. It is likely he or a friend made it as a joke. Poll Gallery Warden office.png|Dmitri in his Office Warden at crash site.png|Dmitri confronts Henry in the crashed truck Warden commands.png|Dmitri commands everybody back to The Wall Warden fights Henry.png|Dmitri pins down Henry Warden knocked out.png|Dmitri, knocked out by Ellie The warden.png|"You are going to be here for a long time." Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Determinant Characters Category:Grey Shoes Category:The Aggressive Ending Category:Music Category:Lightning Quick Larcenist Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Good Characters Category:Videos Category:Green Shoes Category:Escaping the Prison Category:2004 Category:Fails Category:Browse Category:Stealing the Diamond Fails Category:Fly Category:Phoenix Wright Characters Category:Brown Shoes